Cauchemar
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: C'est un défi de DestinationDarkness: "Les mugiwaras se font enlever  Zoro et Sanji sont dans la même cellule, ils ne font que se chamailler. Bref, Sanji se fait violer devant le marimo qui après prends "soin de lui""  EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE!


**Rating : M pour viol et tortures.  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> Tout est à M'sieur Oda (ouais dommage... enfin pour moi, sinon eux ils se feraient que des bizouiles tout le temps!xD)  
><span>Note: <span>Cette OS est un défi lancé par Bloody-cookie et que je me suis amusée à relever. L'idée de départ pour cette fic était de Destination Darkness: **

**"Les mugiwaras se font enlever (marines ou pirates comme vous voulez) Zoro et Sanji sont dans la même cellule, ils ne font que se chamailler, surtout qu'ils ne savent pas comment vont les autres.**

**Bref, Sanji se fait violé devant le marimo qui après prends "soin de lui"**

**En naît une romance et tout le tralala."**

****Bonne lecture!****

**PS: Pour répondre à la loooooooongue review de Momo, je sais que cette OS est plutôt mal faite et je pense que quand j'aurais un peu de temps je la réécrirais. Merci quand même de ta review qui va bien m'aider lors de la réécriture!  
><strong>

-Hu! Mais, qu'est-ce-que...

-SBAMMM!

-Gnn... Je suis où?

-Enfin réveillé?

Au son de cette voix, Sanji ouvrit les yeux et se trouva attaché dans un cachot en pierre et froid. Il était miteux et humide, on pouvait clairement voir de gros paquets de mousse accrochés entre les rocs. D'ailleurs en parlant de mousse, la voix qui l'avais réveillé appartenais à une tête de mousse nommée Zoro qui se tenais juste à sa droite. Lui aussi était attaché avec de lourdes chaines. Par contre, aucune trace de Luffy et des autres.

-Il s'est passé quoi? Demanda Sanji en inspectant la pièce du regard.

-Carrément t'as oublié! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, cook de mes deux! Lui répondis sarcastiquement le vert.

-Réponds au lieu de m'insulter tête de thé vert!

-On a été attaqués sur le bateau. Ils étaient en très grand nombre et au bout d'un moment, j'ai été assommé. Je suppose que les autres ont subi le même sort. Donc il y a quelques minutes je me suis réveillé et toi un peu après.

-Et t'as même pas essayé de briser tes chaines?

-Elles sont trop rigides.

-Et bah c'est du beau! On est sensé sortir comment maintenant? Si ça se trouve, Robin-Chwan et Nami-Swan ont été torturées! Sale tronche de cactus!

-Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute hein? Et puis si tu n'avais pas été assommé, on n'en serait pas là!

-Et si toi tu avais pu emporter un de tes cure-d...

Il fut interrompu par le grincement de la lourde porte de bois qui fermaient le cachot. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenais un homme aux cheveux noirs, assez grand et plutôt fin. Il était habillé d'un pull noir avec un col en V, un pantalon qui moulais de fines jambes et d'une paire de chaussures simples. Cet homme entra dans le cachot jusqu'à arriver à environ un mètre des deux compères. Il les contempla, comme s'il essayait de faire son choix entre les deux puis, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Non pas d'un sourire joyeux, mais plutôt un sourire sadique, capable de vous glacer le sang et de vous faire comprendre ce qui allait vous arriver.

-Mumm... J'ai eu du mal à choisir mais... Je vais choisir celui-là.

Le jeune homme pointa un doigt sur Sanji en braquant son regard vert sur lui et se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un sourire encore plus sadique qu'auparavant. Les deux Mugiwara se figèrent et Zoro repris ses esprits pour poser une question:

-Mais qui êtes-vous?

-Ho excusez-moi de ne pas m'être présenté! Je m'appelles Charles-Henri Yugataga (petit clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ;D) j'ai 31 ans et c'est moi qui vous ai capturés.

-Et où sont les autres? Intervenu Sanji.

-Ils sont... Dans d'autres cachots... Mais cet endroit est si grand... J'espère qu'ils entendront tes cris de douleur...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire connard!

-Pas besoin de vous montrer tellement impoli jeune tête de gazon, je ne vais pas lui faire grand-chose... Il risque même d'y éprouver du plaisir...

Ne comprenant pas ces paroles, le vert se tut. Charles-Henri, lui, regarda Sanji dans les yeux en s'approchant, comme le fauve qui s'approche de sa proie terrorisée. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond et le lécha de toute la longueur de sa joue et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Sanji restait sans voix, devinant ce qui l'attendais. Il regardas le brun d'un air terrorisé, quand celui-ci sorti une seringue de sa poche et l'enfonça dans le bras du blond.

-Que... ques-ce-que c'est? Demanda faiblement le blond.

-C'est un somnifère, mais pas n'importe lequel! Il va t'empêcher de bouger mais ta sensibilité ne sera pas affaiblie... Ou plutôt, elle sera accrue~~

Comprenant le sens de ces paroles, Sanji commença à gigoter, mais c'était déjà trop tard; ses mouvements se faisant pâteux et il s'affaissa sur le mur. Zoro regardais cette scène, horrifié par le futur certain de son nakama. Charles-Henri profita de la stupeur pour aussi droguer Zoro et le bâillonna "pour qu'il ne les interrompe pas~~". Puis, le brun s'avança vers Sanji et le retourna pour que le cook soit les mains attachées au mur et dos au sadique.

Celui-ci ne fit pas de manières baissa sauvagement le pantalon du prisonnier -et par la même occasion son boxer- en découvrant le postérieur parfaitement moulé de cook. Ce dernier gémissait déjà à cause des doigts qui effleuraient son sexe. Puis,le brun ouvrit sa braguette et en sorti son pénis -montrant qu'il ne portais pas de sous-vêtements- et sans plus de cérémonies, empoigna les hanches de Sanji et s'enfonça en lui.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, Sanji n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il l'avais pénétré si brutalement! Et Charles-Henri ne comptais pas s'arrêter là. Il donnais de puissants coups de reins en arrachant de multitudes de cris de douleur au pauvre cook. Zoro -lui- ne pouvais qu'assister à ce spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. Des cris infâmes remplissaient la pièce; Sanji hurlait de douleur et suppliait son tortionnaire de s'arrêter, et Charles-Henri hurlait lui aussi mais avec une expression de pleine luxure sur le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui passèrent comme des heures pour Zoro, le brun cria une dernière fois avant de s'extirper du blond en faisant jaillir une substance blanche. Il referma sa braguette et ouvrit les chaines de Sanji ainsi que celles de Zoro et enleva le bâillon de la bouche de celui-ci.

-C'est votre récompense pour avoir été sages!~~

-Connard... Grogna Zoro en lançant un regard lourd sur la porte.

Sanji était dans un état déplorable; Il haletais, suais, tremblais et s'était roulé en boule. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais il se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, aux côtés de Zoro.

-Sanji ça va? Interrogea le vert d'une voix inquiète.

Sanji ne répondit rien et resta roulé en boule en tremblant. Il n'avais même pas pris la peine de remettre son pantalon et il était couvert de bleus. _"Il n'as pas lésiné!" _pensa Zoro en se penchant sur Sanji. Il pris le cook dans ses bras dans un geste qu'il voulais réconfortant.

_"Mais pourquoi j'essaye de le réconforter moi? On est pourtant rivaux!" _

Le blond réagit d'une manière des plus surprenante avec ce geste; Il commença à sangloter et à s'accrocher au T-shirt du vert comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Zoro écarquilla les yeux puis, il mis ses bras sur Sanji en le serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça durant de longues minutes dans un silence entrecoupé des sanglots de Sanji. Puis, petit à petit, le blond se calma et regarda Zoro.

-Merci... J'ai dû avoir l'air con à pleurer comme ça... Fit Sanji en détournant le regard.

-De rien, ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai été choqué...

Le blond se détacha de sa "bouée" et se releva tan bien que mal. Il remis ses habits qui avaient volé dans la pièce, puis se coucha sur le ventre aux côtés de Zoro, étant incapable de s'assoir. Il avais l'air de ne pas être tellement ébranlé que ça, mais Zoro avais remarqué que le blond n'avais plus cette présence qu'il avais auparavant... Il dégageait plutôt une impression de terreur. Le vert n'avais jamais remarqué cette "présence" avant le changement. D'ailleurs, il avait une envie irrésistible de le rassurer par une quelconque manière. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ils restèrent donc pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans rien dire, immobiles. Tandis-ce-que Zoro pensait. Il se posait des questions comme "Pourquoi suis-je tellement choqué?", "Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras?"... Mais ses pensées dérivaient toujours sur une conclusion: Il aimais Sanji. Il eu du mal à l'accepter, mais au bout de quelques réflexions, cela paraissait évident. Mais pourquoi le blond? Par-ce qu'il avais un magnifique fessier? Par-ce-qu'il cuisinait divinement bien? Par-ce-qu'il était... beau? Mais il ne put chercher plus de raisons car ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Sanji:

-Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas ris avant...

-Pourquoi es-ce-que j'aurais ris?

-Tu me hais, tu aurais dû être heureux de me voir souffrir. Continua le cook d'une voix neutre.

-Qui te dis que je te hais? Demanda le sabreur avec la plus grand sincérité.

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda avec étonnement le vert. Celui-ci eu l'impression de voir une tinte d'espoir dans son regard, mais Sanji détourna trop vite la tête pour qu'il soit sur de ce qu'il avais vu.

-Alors quel sont tes sentiment envers moi?

-Je... Je...

Aucun mots ne voulaient sortir de la bouche de Zoro. Il pris donc son courage à deux mains, pris le menton de Sanji en tournant sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, plus une légère pression, mais le vert ne voulais dégouter Sanji. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et ce ne fut que quand Zoro se décolla de lui qu'il cligna des yeux et eu l'air de se rendre compte que Roronoa Zoro, prétendant du titre du plus grand épéiste du monde et algue marine mondiale, l'avais embrassé.

-J'espère que ça réponds à ta question... Fit le vert qui rougissait en détournant le regard.

-Tu aimes les hommes Zoro?

-Vas-y, insulte-moi, dis moi que je suis une tapette, un Pédé ou que sais-je d'autre...

-Mais pour quoi faire? S'étonna le blond. Tu sais au moins le temps que j'ai attendu que ce jour arrive?

-Ça veux dire que tu m'aime?

-Pas qu'un peu baka marimo...

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser son marimo mais fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte, signifiant que quelqu'un était entré. En effet, une personne s'avançait dans la pièce. Et pas n'importe laquelle! Notre cher (ou pas) Charles-Henri Yugataga! Sanji écarquilla les yeux et retomba au sol -en lâchant un petit cri de douleur vu son fessier malmené- tandis-ce que Zoro le regardais d'un air glacial.

-Rebonjour mes petits amis! Je vois que je vois que j'arrive dans une scène pleine d'émotions! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé? Demanda-il ironiquement.

Zoro ne répondis rien et releva Sanji qui, malgré ses efforts visibles pour ne pas trembler avais l'air terrorisé. Charles-Henri s'était changé et arborais maintenant, un slip noir écorché par endroits (Warning âmes sensibles!) ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture a la quelle pendais un fouet à pointes et diverses fioles. De multitudes de ceintures en cuir noir étaient serrées autour de ses bras et il portais un gros collier à piques. Ses talons hauts résonnaient sur la pierre, donnaient l'impression d'avoir à faire à un travesti. Le tout avais transformé le simple Charles-Henri en un sado-maso accompli.

-Un sado-maso? Lâcha Sanji en découvrant la nouvelle face du brun.

-Exact! Je m'étais juste changé pour vous mettre en confiance avant.~

-Et que nous vaut le privilège de passer au sado-maso?

-Tout simplement par-ce que je veux voir du sang!~

-...

-Bon! Trêves de bavardages! Nous allons rejoindre vos amis pour que vous puissiez discuter...

-Discuter de quoi? Demanda le bretteur.

-Vous verrez... Allez venez! Et ne tentez rien, sinon vous passerez tous à la torture!

Le brun partit dans un rire sadique et sortit du cachot, suivi des deux nouveaux amants. Zoro soutenais Sanji sui tremblais toujours un peu. Après quelques mètres, on pu entendre des cris de dizaines de personnes et au bout d'un moment on put les voir. Ils passaient leurs bras entre les barreaux dans de gestes désespérés. Leurs voix étaient rauques et hurlaient des choses comme "Donnez-moi de l'eau! De l'eau!" ou "Faites-moi une fellation, je vous en supplie!" (en beaucoup moins élégant, vous m'aurez comprises) et d'autres atrocités. Le vert profita du bruit ambiant pour chuchoter dans l'oreille du Sanji tremblant.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais Sanji. Alors arrête de trembler et garde courage, ok?

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda le bretteur dans les yeux avec un air surpris, même admirablement surpris. Il fit un sourire à fendre la pierre et se sépara du bretteur pour simplement le tenir par la main. Il ne tremblais plus. (Omg, c'est devenu une habitude d'écrire du guimauve! u_u) Ils entendirent quelques insultes du style "Ho les sales pédés!" "Dégagez les homos, on as rien a faire de vous ici!" mais n'en tinrent pas compte et continuèrent à suivre Charle-Henri dans les couloirs jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte de pierre qui s'ouvrit comme par magie et ils purent voir leur amis dans un coin de la pièce.

Chopper était adossé au mur, d'un air absent tandis-ce-que Nami et Usopp avaient l'air en pleine forme, juste un peu inquiets. Par contre, aucune trace des autres. Ils tournèrent tous la tête ver la porte et Nami cria:

-Mais c'est vous! Vous allez bien?

Ils sourirent, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi désastreuses, Nami leur aurais sauté dessus en les tapant de toute ses forces. Mais non, elle leur avais juste demandé s'ils allaient bien avec une mine inquiète et soulagée à la fois.

-Ca peut aller.

Chopper venait seulement de se rendre compte de l'apparition des deux hommes et il trouva assez de force pour sauter au visage de Zoro et criant de toutes ses forces:

-Zoro! T'es pas bléssé? T'es pas mort? T'as pas besoin de médecin?

-Fuffhh pfuu pfhhpffhh!

-Chopper, je crois que tu devrais t'enlever de la tête du marimo pour qu'il puisse parler.

-Ha mais oui! Désolé Zoro!

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU FAIS CA, JE TE JURE QUE JE...

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces jolies retrouvailles, mais nous avons à faire... Interrompit Charles-Henri et souriant sadiquement. Je me présente d'abord à ceux qui ne me connaissant pas encore; Je m'appelles Charles-Henri Yugataga j'ai 31 ans et c'est moi qui vous ai capturés. Je tiens juste à préciser que les murs sont en granite marin, c'est pour plus de sécurité vous voyez?~

-Et pourquoi nous as-tu capturés? Demanda Usopp d'un air courageux bien que ces genoux tremblaient.

-Tout simplement pour assouvir mes pulsions! MUHAHAHA

Charles-Henri parti d'un rire sadique et semblais ne plus jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement en regardant les mugiwara d'un air glauque:

-J'ai emprisonné les autres autre pars, ils sont trop dangereux... Vous me suffirez amplement... Mais vu que Sanji-san m'as comblé, je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour choisir lequel de vous se fera torturer... Bonne chance!

Les mugiwara n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur lui, les laissant avec une demi-heure pour faire un choix difficile...

-Mais c'est pas possible de choisir ça! Cria Nami, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée.

-Sanji, il t'as fais quoi? Demanda Usopp en se tournant vers le blond.

-Je...

-Il s'est fais violer par ce connar... Grogna Zoro en serrant les poings.

-Mais t'es con marimo! Fit Sanji en reprennant le dessus. Si tu dis ça à Nami-swan elle vas croire que je suis faible!

-S'il m'aurais choisi ça aurait été la même chose baka-cook!

Il y eu un blanc après les paroles de Zoro. Pour Sanji par-ce-qu'il ne savais plus quoi dire et pour les autres par-ce-qu'ils étaient étonnés que le sabreur prenne la défense du cook tout en le "rassurant". Après une dixaine de secondes de silence, Nami dévoila ses doutes:

-Zoro, c'est normal que tu ne répondes pas à Sanji que c'est la pure vérité et qu'il est faible?

-... Merde, bon cook, es-ce-qu'on peux dire qu'on es en couple?

-Ben... Je suppose que oui.

Usopp, Nami et Chopper affichèrent des têtes de poisson rouges sortis de leur bocal en regardant les deux "amants".

-Depuis quand? Demandèrent Usopp et Nami, toujours étonnés.

-Heu... Depuis que le cook s'est fais violer à peu près. Donc pas longtemps.

-... On ne se prononceras pas dessus, hein Usopp, Chopper?

-Oui! Répondirent les deux concernés en faisant comme si de rien n'étais.

-Bon, on dois choisir quelqu'un... Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible de voir qui ira à la torture!

-Si, moi j'irais.

Zoro avais prononcé ces paroles avec une telle conviction que seul Sanji pu trouver de quoi répondre.

-Non! Tu es un des membres les plus forts de l'équipage! Tu crois qu'il se passeras quoi si on avais plus la vue d'une algue défraichie en train de faire ses 10 000 pompes, hein?

-Et alors? Si toi tu y allais on mourrais tous de faim sans ta cuisine! Vous pouvez facilement remplacer mon poste à la vigie! Je ne vois pas le problème!

-Le problème c'est que c'est toi marimo! Si tu n'en ressort pas vivant alors que je m'imaginais déjà passer une vie heureuse avec toi tu crois que je me sentirais comment moi?

-Vous allez arrêter vous deux! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons résoudre le problème! Intervint Nami.

Personne ne sut quoi dire mais le silence fut rapidement brisé par le grincement de la porte (nda: 'Faudrait penser à l'huiler cette porte...) qui s'ouvrit en laissant passer Charles-Henri. Il sourit et fit un petit:

-Alors, qui viens?

-Moi!

Zoro n'avais laissé le temps à personne de répondre et s'avança vers le brun qui affichait déjà un sourire carnassier. Sanji essaya de retenir Zoro par le bras, mais celui-ci s'en dégagea et suivi Charles-Henri sous les appels de Sanji, sans se retourner. La porte claqua derrière le bretteur et Sanji s'écroula au sol.

-Zoro!

**OoO Deux heures après OoO**

Sanji fut réveillé par le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Cela faisait deux heures que Zoro était partit et que, épuisé d'être tellement écrasé par la tristesse, il s'était endormi ainsi que ses compagnons. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant dans un état proche du cadavre; Son dos était lacéré de longues barrures, sans doute dues au fouet a pointes et le sang suintais des plaies, couvrant le sol de rouge. Sanji le retourna pour voir les autres dégâts -sans faire toucher les plaies de son dos sur le sol- et y découvrit un véritable massacre: Sur son torse étaient dispersées de nombreuses brulures que le blond put reconnaitre comme des brulures d'acides. De fines coupures se trouvaient sur ses mains, comme ces coupures qu'on pouvais se faire quand on lisais un livre, celles qui faisant mal. Le bretteur ne pourrais sans doutes plus rien tenir dans ses mains pour la semaine qui suit. Une longue coupure sur la joue s'étendait en longueur et lui avais presque troué la joue. Du sang suintais de multiples blessures qu'on ne pouvais compter. Son état était vraiment critique. Sanji pris Zoro dans ses bras et porta sa bouche à son oreille.

-Zoro, je t'aime, alors ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie...

-Vous êtes là! Franky, Robin, Brook, ils sont ici!

Cette voix appartenais à Luffy qui venais d'arriver en trombe dans la pièce en réveillant les trois autres. Chopper commença à s'affoler en voyant l'état de Zoro mais repris rapidement son calme en demandant à Sanji de porter Zoro d'une certaine façon pour qu'il en souffre un minimum.

Après avoir arpentés des centaines de couloirs et que Luffy eu raconté que il avais défoncé Charles-Henri d'un bon coup de poing et qu'ils étaient sortis chercher les reste de l'équipage, ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie. C'était une immense porte qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir. Laissant derrière-eux, d'horribles souvenirs.

**OoO Un an plus tard OoO**

_"Hahhh! Hahhh! Je vous en supplie arrê...haaa!"_

_"Criiii...Rebonjour mes petits amis! Je vois que je vois que j'arrive dans une scène pleine d'émotions! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé? "_

_"Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais Sanji. Alors arrête de trembler et garde courage, ok?"_

_"-Alors, qui viens?_

_-Moi!"_

_"Non Zoro, non!"_

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il avais refais ce cauchemar, comme chaque nuit depuis plus d'un an. Depuis ce jour qui l'avais tant marqué. Ce cauchemar retraçais exactement cette journée d'horreur à un détail prés: Zoro mourrais à chaque fois à la fin du rêve. Se souvenant que ce n'était que son esprit qui imaginais sa plus grand peur en rêve, il se recoucha à coté du corps de son bien-aimé. Pourtant, il ne voulais pas se rendormir, de peur de refaire ce rêve. Soudain, la masse contre laquelle il s'était collé, bougea et se tourna vers lui en le prenant des sans bras.

-Encore ce rêve hein?

-Oui... J'ai tellement eu peur ce jour là...

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à la torture à ta place. Alors il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour moi, tu vois bien que j'y ai survécu!

-Oui tu y as survécu, oui, mais tu as failli y passer! D'ailleurs tu as encore ces brulures d'acide sur ton torse, qu'es-ce-qui me dis que demain en te levant, tu ne te fasse pas attaquer et tuer?

-Bien sur que le risque n'est pas négligeable mais toi aussi ça peut t'arriver. Alors essaye d'arrêter de te faire du souci, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, c'est l'essentiel non?

-Oui...

Le blond mis sa tête contre le torse du vert, malmené par diverses cicatrices et les brulures d'acide que lui avais infligées Charles-Henri. Au bout de quelques minutes il put entendre une douce respiration signifiant que Zoro s'était rendormi. Il referma les yeux, retombant dans ce sommeil hanté par cet éternel cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour finir cet OS mais j'en suis plutot fière! Avec du sang et tout... Bref. Je voudrais déjà remercier Bloody-cookie et Neij pour avoir eu l'idée de ce défi ainsi que Destination darkness d'avoir proposé cette OS. Maintenant parlons de l'OS: Pour le nom Charles-Henri Yugataga c'est surtout que j'avais pas d'idées de nom donc j'ai décidé de faire un petit clin d'œil a ma meilleure amie. Ensuite, pour l'ellipse d'un an, essayez d'imaginer que ils sont sur le bateau avant l'archipel shabondy. Sinon, je vous souhaite un joyeux noel et une bonne année 2012! (j'ai failli écrire 2013 U_U)<p> 


End file.
